Dealing with Lust
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: The love triangle rotates as they gamble their own bodies. SetoxJouxYami
1. Intro

Author's Note: Dedicated to lipstickprincess

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to lipstickprincess. For those who sent me ideas, I truly thank you for them and I'm working hard! This is a SetoxJouxYami fic and I think I mentioned before that if I wasn't writing SetoxJou fics, I would be writing SetoxYami fics because they are just two gorgeous men that constantly clash into each other. This was a challenge and I'm not sure if I satisfied our lipstickprincess' desire, but here's an introduction.

Dealing with Lust

It was one of those mornings where you felt right.

Such a feeling that nobody can interrupt or destroy- and Jou woke up in the midst of that. For once and in a long time, he arrived at school before the actual bell ringing and even the teacher was absent, thus having an old grandpa substitute. That was even better since he didn't finish his project last night.

And the reasons why he couldn't finish the damn thing were because of his laziness, procrastinating skills, and lastly- this one stupid, selfish idiot he can't seem to get off his mind.

"Move over, mutt."

"Must you start so damn early in the morning?"

"I haven't started anything, idiot dog. Now move, or do you need a treat first?"

In that moment he had the sudden urge to ask him, _what kind of treat are you willing to offer?_

But he kept quiet, mumbling as he moved from the aisle to allow the entrance of the taller brunet. That one stupid, selfish idiot was the one being Jou actually felt such strange attraction- and he didn't know how to deal with such lust. With a frustrated sigh, he walked over to the back corner of his classroom and greeted them lightly.

In the same moment the blond entered, another man's eyes glistened.

In the same moment his eyes glistened, the brunet's attention grew.

"What's biting Kaiba so early in the morning?" Honda would growl, looking at the brunet up and down.

"That's what I said." Jou replied, putting down his book bag that literally contained nothing onto the desk. But in the corner of his heart, he contained unnecessary guilt, thinking as if it was his fault for Seto's crabbiness.

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice approached Jou lightly seeing that he suspected the blonde's uneasiness.

"I'm fine. Thanks Yami." Jou would gently smile, not realizing how much it warmed Yami's heart.

After all, even if this was lust, Yami knew all he wanted for Jou was genuine happiness. Selfishly he just wished it was with him.

Seto watched the group of boys talk quietly amongst themselves through the reflection of his laptop. Through the reflection, he saw the truth- probably more than anyone else. He saw the man he wanted so badly, through his greed, his lust, but almost to his need, and next to him he saw the man who constantly received all of that at more. That ignorant mutt.

He would sigh, since he would never admit that to anyone else, but himself.

Finally then, the bell rang, dismissing homeroom for first period. He was able to leave the class and swallow his craving safely without anyone noticing. But he didn't know how long he would be able to handle such yearning. Before Seto left, he looked back in the corner of his eye, still watching the blond and the tri-colored man sitting and gently chuckling- and it was then their eyes matched.

Red against blue, clashing into one another in a split second.

Seto never lost his cool and glared back, expecting the same, but Yami simply chuckled once more, then leaving his eyes to look back even more warmly onto Jou.

For the first time in his life, Seto felt disappointed.

But he left anyway, knowing his priorities better than most- walking deftly into the crowd of students.

"Yami," Jou would gently whisper as if to warn. "What if I told you I'm in love with someone?"

Yami's eyes glistened once more, gently folding his thin lips to a smile.

"And who would that lucky person be?" Yami whispered back, acknowledging the warning behind Honda's back.

"A man, a guy I don't get." Jou sighed, standing up from his seat to move onto the next class.

Luckily, their first period was health. They even shared a desk and did absolutely nothing in their class. They tapped Honda a goodbye and began walking in the white walled halls.

Yami's eyebrows were slightly up, a bit interested in the fact that Jou wasn't embarrassed at the idea of sharing his lover. But he knew very well not to be an expecting, prideful guy.

"So, who is this mysterious man?" He tried very hard not to sound jealous.

"Seto Kaiba." Jou groaned, scratching his beautiful, messy, golden locks.

Yami stopped for a second.

* * *

Seto thought of last night. He hasn't dreamt for god knows when and was satisfied at himself for allowing such deep sleep. He remembered his dream, and exactly who appeared in it. His small mouth opened and called out his name, incredulously. Seto would then stand up to meet the smaller man, looking directly at him with such ambition in his burgundy eyes.

_Let's make a deal._

The voice would say, never blinking those pair of eyes.

_And what would I get out of it?_

Seto would reply now, even when he knew perfectly that he was in a trance. A lucid dream- they call it.

_Me._

Yami replied, suddenly grabbing Seto's shirt and pulled him closer.

_I know you want me._

* * *

"Why Seto Kaiba?" He really wanted to know. What on earth would Jou choose such an ill-mannered, egotistic man?

"I don't know- I don't know," Jou would repeat himself. "I just know I want him." He would bite his lower lip, revealing all bits to Yami.

But he also didn't know something.

He didn't know how much Yami wanted Jou- himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tell me what you think, haha in easy words- Review(: Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

mandapandabug- UGH! I hate finding stupid mistakes… Sorry for making you suffer like that. Haha, but remember, the summary said the love triangle 'rotates', so that might mean something. Thank you, like always(:

Deltalight- Great to be in your interest, and hopefully this fic would keep you interested in Jou and Seto relationships, (I adore them the most) and thank you!

Fleeting Illicit Delicious- I thought the introduction was a bit weak, but whatever floats your boat. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note: **I'm gonna have to do a lot of thinking in order for this fic to turn out the way I want to. WHEW. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy!

Dealing with Lust

Jou put his head on the table, blowing out a sigh once more as Yami chuckled lightly.

"I don't know what to do Yami," The blond spoke quietly, allowing his voice to blend in with the teacher's tedious lecture. "I rather get it over with."

"Get what over with?" Yami's tone suddenly changed, as if he was defensive- worried.

The first time he noticed Jou's smile was the day Yami poured water on himself. It wasn't Yami's fault, but the hose- that suddenly turned on after ten seconds of delay, spitting out a great amount of liquid onto his face. It was the day they got detention from their teacher for falling asleep in class. They thought spending the day outside rather than keeping their butt ache on a chair was much better- hence, they signed up to help beautify the school campus instead. When Yami and Jou were assigned to water the plants near the gym, Yami took on the hose and Jou turned the water on. It happened all too quickly since the next thing they knew, Yami stood there drenched like a soaked pup in the sun, staring at his shirt that was once perfectly dry. Jou burst into laughter, pointing at Yami with tears gently growing on his golden eyes, holding his stomach from such an ache.

_He was beautiful._

The sunlight that grew transparent through his fair hair, his skin illuminated, and just the melody of his amusement made Yami realize something-

Perhaps too late. Yami remembered their conversation.

"How did this happen?" Yami began to talk to himself, squeezing his uniform.

"Yami," Jou would call out, in the midst of his laughter. "You're human too."

Yes- it was a statement of the obvious.

But the way Jou would noticed Yami's imperfectness, the incomplete soul- it only made him full again.

"I rather just spill it, you know? Tell Kaiba that- I'm interested." Jou would lazily say, now finally revealing his shyness. Yami's heart sank gently, but he ignored it. It was unnecessary burden on Jou. He doesn't have to face such confusion.

"Y-You," He opened his mouth to speak, as bravely as he could, but he couldn't.

"Hm?" Jou questioned, offering his beautiful smile again.

* * *

"You should." Yami finished, grabbing a pen from his right hand side, pretending to take notes as if occupied.

* * *

"Really? You think?"

* * *

"Yes, Jou, if it makes you happier."

"Well, it doesn't make me happier," Jou then lifted his head, combing through his hair slowly. "It's just really annoying."

The bell then rang, allowing the students to now move freely as they yawned, stretched- packing their bags for the next class. Yami realized that he was next to Seto all the way in the back of the classroom for second period, since the material they were learning was too easy for their level. As he grabbed his bag, he felt a light tap from the back.

"I'll see you later- and wish me luck." Jou would wink, walking away first into the sea of faces.

Yami gently chuckled.

He didn't believe in luck. He believed in something else- much more valuable.

_What the hell do you want?_

_I want you. For the love of god, have me!_

The blond shook his head as he entered his classroom, imagining a scenario he would soon face. Nothing he would say seemed right. Nothing he would say sound any impressive-

But it wasn't about his pride anymore. That much he knew, that even if was some one night stand,

He wanted that damn man badly.

But what would he want from him? Maybe he'd have to baby-sit Mokuba for one night. Maybe not. He wasn't making much sense now. Jou chuckled to himself.

"May Seto and I be excused?"

Yami hardly spoke in second period, acknowledging that none of his friends were present. Such wishes like he just said were scarcely ever mentioned so with fairness, the teacher nodded, letting the men walk out quietly. Seto looked over at the smaller, his eyes that almost seem to plead- asking him silently to follow him. So he did, following the shorter man lead him out of the classroom, straight down the hallway where they faced the window.

Seto kept quiet, as if he wanted this moment to linger- but Yami broke the silence with a deep sigh.

"Are you lonely, Kaiba?" His low voice spoke, as if he wanted to stop every word.

Seto gently flinched, but he remained his composure as he faced Yami who was leaning coolly against the wall, allowing the wind to lightly caress his features.

"Why do you ask? Or care, even?" Seto replied, deciding to lean against the wall beside him.

Yami wasn't surprised at Seto, not complaining about the 'waste' of time, conversation, or the thought he had to put in, since he was used to Seto's unlikely…interest toward him. That's when he finally decided,

_For the sake of Jou._

"I know you want me. You can have me," Seto's cerulean eyes went wide, the composure he built on for the last years of his life slowly crumbling down all too fast. "Right now."

Yami leaned forward, as if to whisper.

"What are you thinking, Yami?" Seto snapped, hiding a smirk within his witty voice.

"Let's make a deal, Kaiba." Yami growled back, watching Seto's eyes glisten with interest. He leaned forward also, grabbing Yami's collar quickly, pulling him suddenly closer to his face.

"You're telling me to gamble?"

"Yes- with me." Yami concluded, never blinking his burgundy eyes but allowing himself to be held.

It happened at haste, Seto reaching in to Yami's face to meet his thin lips. Yami stood there almost lifeless, but allowed himself to be hovered by Seto's lips, tongue, and saliva.

It was that moment in the corner of Yami's opened eyes caught a glimpse of a golden blond- and then he managed to pull away from the brunet's strong grasp.

_But a bit too late._

"Y-Yami?"

"Mutt, get out of here." Seto growled, and pulled onto Yami once more.

"We'll talk later." Yami snapped back, cutting loose from his seize to run after the crying blond.

**Author's Note: **Ahhh- last minute was way too rushed. SORRY! but hope you liked.. _anyways? _haha review! Sorry for the short chapter. It's Friday tomorrow, and do you know what that means? MORE TIME FOR MORE WORDS! haha I'll update longer, i promise.


End file.
